The Aftermath
The Aftermath is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is part of TLG: The Legend Begins Anew. It is part of my adaptation of The Bite of Kenge. In this version, only Fuli is bitten and paralyzed, and Kenge is ultimately driven away when Jasiri bites off his tail. Now, Kion must keep an eye on his girlfriend while Ono goes for help from Rafiki. This is a short time before Kion and the Guard discover Scar and Kion has his near-death experience in A Cheetah's Shame. This is in Kion's POV and shows more of their young romantic relationship in this period, leading to the reaction Fuli has in A Cheetah's Shame. Story The battle with the Monitor lizard was over, but things weren't all good. That lizard had bitten Fuli on the leg, and she was paralyzed for the time being. Ono flew off to find Rafiki while I stayed at her side. I saw the wound that had been inflicted on her. It horrified me. My love's leg was bleeding as a result of the lizard's sharp teeth. It made me angry. However, I had to be strong for her. As Jasiri, Beshte and Honey kept watch, I moved in and began licking the blood off Fuli's wound. "Ugh..." Fuli winced, obviously indicating that this was a stinging, painful wound. However, she settled down after a moment. I was able to clean off the blood entirely as the wound clotted. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I took a few deep breaths to cool my anger. If I didn't, I would surely be tempted to once again use the Roar in anger. Fuli looked into my eyes, and I into hers, and it was in that minute that I was reminded of everything that I loved about her. After having been romantically involved with her as long as I have, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I wouldn't give her up for an entire pride of beautiful lionesses. "Thank you, Kion," she said sweetly. I smiled and bent down to nuzzle her. Without warning, she licked my muzzle. She had done this to me before, and I to her, but this time, there was obvious meaning behind it, a meaning deeper than before. She looked at me with a satisfied smile, clearly ignoring the pain in her leg. It was as if the feelings that she had for me had numbed the pain. "For my valiant prince," she said, I felt another smile come to my face. However, another thought was at the back of my mind: Jasiri's involvement in all of this. That Monitor lizard was sure to hate her for biting his tail off, and she would have to worry about him biting her too, but she didn't seem too concerned. She, like me, was more concerned for Fuli. I laid down at Fuli's side, nuzzling her to comfort her. "I am here for you," I told her. The next thing I knew, she put her left front paw on my nose, just as she had done when we were babies. That moment all that time back had been our first ever physical contact. I looked to the sky. Hopefully, Ono would be back with Rafiki soon. "I will be with you here the whole time, Fuli," I told her. Now it was Fuli's turn to smile. "I know you will, Kion, fair tetrarch of the Pridelands," she replied. Before long, I could see Ono coming. Hopefully, help was at hand. Fuli could see it too, and was filled with glee. Only an instant later, we realized that Rafiki was not with him, only Makini. Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Love Stories Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories set during Kion's tenure as Tetrarch of the Pridelands Category:Short Stories